GameSweetHearts
by JadeMontana83
Summary: Short stories/imagines of different characters from the Grand Theft Auto franchise.
1. Belinda&Luis

Today was another boring day at school, nothing exciting happened(as usual). As always, im going to Club Massionette 9 with Alex and a couple of my girlfriends. I stumbled into my cramped closet and picked out one of my 'freak-em dresses'. It is black with one sleeve, short and slutty. Just how i like them. I squeezed into the dress, did my hair and put on a little make up. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; i squeezed my boobs together, looked at my ass once more and headed out the door.

Alex was waiting impatiently in his red convertible, jamming to some Adam Lambert music. Ugh that boy is so confused. I shook my head in disbelief and hopped in the passenger seat,"Drive bitch drive!" I rushed,"I gotta get out of this place." He scurried off speeding through traffic. I think he took it too seriously, but we were there in no time.

The valet opened the car door and helped me out. Alex tossed him the keys and he parked the car. I strutted towards Dess, the bouncer, with my I.D. Card; i stood there with my weight shifted on one leg and my arm across my chest. I cocked my head and raised my eyebrow," Come on pencil dick." He glared at me and pushed me into the building," Thats why i dumped you asshole. So aggressive." I joked as he smiled at me. Alex followed behind me," Chico i need to get drunk." He laughed at me and we went downstairs into the club area. The music was loud and it was crowded as always; this club is always alive. I ran to the bar and sat on a stool, while Alex stood beside me," Stacy!" I yelled over the music,"Yeah Be!" Stacy yelled back,"You know my usual. Dirty Martini please!" I shouted once again. She whipped it up and gave me the martini glass."Its on the house Be!" Stacy announced. I held up my glass to show my appreciation and i jigged to the music.

I sat down at a table with my girlfriends that me and Alex met up with. They got up on the dance floor and danced while me and Alex sat at the table. Im so glad i know the owner of this club personally. His name is Tony, but people around the street call him Gay Tony. He's a pretty nice guy but he has some serious drug issues. I erased my thoughts and took a sip of my martini and observed the club. Girls were grinding all over horny guys; it reminded me of my old days when i was a promiscuous little teenager. I glanced again and recognized this guy i saw before at the bank before it got robbed. He saw me looking at him and i immediately turned away. I took a big gulp of my martini. I glanced again and he came towards our table. I fidgeted around trying harder and harder not to notice him. Unfortunately, he stopped at my table right in front of me, tall and handsome. If it was the old me, i wouldve let him tap it and rack it; but i cant, i see something special in him," Belinda right?" He asked. "Yeah that's me...Um L-" "Luis." He jumped in."Yeah." I nodded. There was an awkward silence between us," Look LUIS,what do you want from me? Huh? Cause im tired of pretty boys like you." I got up from the table and rushed towards the restrooms, Alex followed behind me. I pushed through the restroom door, went in and Alex closed and locked the door behind us.

As we were in the restroom, i stared at myself in the mirror and just bursted into tears,"why me? Why cant i have a decent guy? They all want some and then the next thing you know theyre with some other bitch." Alex sighed exhaustedly and wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly he grabbed my waist and set me on top of the counter next to the sinks. We gazed into each others eyes," Aren't you suppose to be gay-" "Bi. I'm bi, Belinda." He protested." No,your just confused." I sniffled. He wiped the tears from my face and caressed my cheeks with his hands. We both instantly went in for the kiss.

As we were smooching, he pulled me closer to his body. Suddenly there was a knock at the door"Oh shit." We both stopped what we were doing and got ourselves situated. I unlocked the door and we crept out as if nothing happened. Eventually, we got back to partying with our friends. Alex and I always had our sexual moments, its an on and off thing but for some reason i think he's just bi for me. Suddenly while Alex and i were dancing, he started to grind on my ass and it was kinda awkward because i knew that Luis guy was watching," Hey Be, i think its working." Alex stated. "What's working?" I questioned. "Me pretending to be your man." He answered back. "Pretending? So that situation in the restroom was pretending. " I integrated. "No... Well not eaxctly, I mean it seems like you like the dude, So why not." He explained, i nodded my head.

As we were dancing i could feel Luis' eyes on us. I couldnt help bit smile cause the shit was actually working. After it seemed like a damn century we stopped dancing. I looked at my watch and it was 1:35...AM. "Ugh, Alex i have to go, got school in the morning. I'll catch you guys later." I rushed. He gave me a hug and i ran out of the club. As i was walking, i felt as if someone was following me; i turned around and saw no one other than Luis. I rolled my eyes and kept walking," Wait, wait." He said as he gently grabbed my arm. He swiftly twirled me around," Come on, can you atleast give me a chance?" He asked with a strong dominican accent. I innocently shrugged my shoulders," I dont know, you seem like the type of guy that'll break my heart." I pouted like an innocent little girl. He laughed humorlessly," Ie Mámi, im not gonna hurt you." He protested. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently."Can i atleast get your number?" I sighed and wrote my number on an old receipt that was in my purse.

When i gave him my number, it was like his spirits went up," ill definitely call you, Belinda." Suddenly he gently pinched my chin and i instantly went into defense mode," no me toques, pendejo!" I yelled. He held up his hands as if he was surrending," Lo siento." I quickly turned away from him and stormed to my apartment.

*Luis Point of View*

After she left aroun the corner, i quickly put her number in my phone. She is so sexy man. I think im in love man. I smiled to myself as my phone confirmed her number was saved. I turned back towards the club and walked back. As i was about to enter the entrance Dess stopped," You digging Belinda?" "How do you know her?" He smirked," We use to kick it." I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You guys fucked." He nodded his head," Best i ever had man. She knows what she doin. Im tellin ya, shes the female version of you." I smirked and shoved him playfully as i walked back into the club. Suddenly as i was about to go down the stairs, this sexy woman was walking up. We both shared glances, i winked at her, and she smiled as she continued up the stairs. I got to my stop in the club and continued to do my job; managing the club.

Next Day

I woke up and made myself breakfast. I looked at the clock it was 2:00 pm. Damn i slept all day. I wonder where Belinda is? I took out my phone and searched her name in the contacts list. I pressed the call button and it rung for a while," Hello?" "Aye Belinda, how are you?" "Um im really busy right now, call me later, ok." "Alright."

*Belinda's point of view*

I sighed as i hung up the phone on Luis. Am i being to harsh? At least he called, but probably for a booty call. I shook my head and got out of my scrubs. I put on some more flattering clothes and called Alex. I was going to visit Tony just to check on him and Alex said to call him if we ever go to see Tony. I called him and told him to pick me up, and before you know it, i heard a honk outside the apartment. I grabbed my purse, locked up and hopped in his car. We drove to Tonys place and entered inside the main lobby. We got on the elevator and pressed the 10 button," why do you even like Tony, he's like 40 years old?" Alex turned to me and rolled his eyes," I don't know, i just really like him Be damn." "Ok ok my bad." Finally the elevator doors opened and headed to Tony's condo. I lightly knocked on the doors as we stood there waiting.

Suddenly, this ugly gay guy opened the door, i glanced at Alex and i could see that his little heart was crushed cause that guy wasnt just some "friend" of Tony's," Uum who are you guys?" He asked with an attitude. Alex and i both scoffed and rolled our eyes. We nudged him away from the door and entered Tony's condo. Suddenly Tony came strutting out of his living room," Belinda, sweetheart its been ages." He immediately grabbed me into a hug," How've you been Tony?" " Dont even get me started sweetheart...Who's this?" I glanced at Alex, he was already gazing at Tony," Tony this is my beat friend Alex, Alex this is the crazy Tony." Alex gulped and shook tonys hand. " Belinda,have you met my business partner?" " Uuuh no-" " of course you haven't, let me show you.. I think you're gonna like him." I rolled my eyes and followed him to his lounge room. As we entered the room, the guys back was towards us, he had on an all black suit, he had a nice faded hair cut, he looked latino...and familiar," LUIS!" Tony yelled getting his attention.

DAMMIT, THIS GUY IS EVERYWHERE! He slowly turned around, he seemed kinda annoyed until he saw me," Belinda?" I put my head down to hide the shame, i feel kinda guilty for brushing him off when he called," Yeah you're real busy." Luis announced sarcastically. I glanced up at him," You have no room to talk, i bet you do that to alot of girls." I shook my head annoyed at this situation," You know what, its time to go, it was nice talkin to you Tony." I stormed out the room with Alex confusingly following behind me.

Suddenly, i felt a firm hand grab my arm and spun me around," Let me go asshole." " Look, im not gonna break your heart Belinda. I really really like you." " Then prove it." Suddenly he put his hands on my face and gently kissed me. I quickly began to kiss back, i felt sparks in the kiss, it was so passionate coming from a pretty boy like him. He released his lips from mine," Do you believe me now?" I smirked and gazed into his eyes," Maybe." " I didnt know you guys knew each other. What a small world." Tony blurted out. Out of no where came the gay guy from earlier," Toony are you gonna introduce me to your friends." The guy whined, i could see that Tony mentally sighed and face palmed himself," uh yes, Belinda, Alex this is my boyfriend Evan." Alex glared at him as i did too." Well um we have to go." I was about to walk off when Luis grabbed me again," When i call, will you talk to me this time?" I playfully rolled my eyes and smiled at him and nodded," Yes." He grinned showing his beautiful white teeth and kissed me. After we kissed Alex and i started to walk out the condo," It was nice meeting you Alex." Tony yelled. Alex smiled cheekily," Same here Tony." We walked out the door and into the elevator.


	2. Fiona&Lamar

I got off the plane from Liberty City to my hometown of Los Santos. I moved away from here because i always thought i was different. My family consisted of gang bangers, drug dealers and whores. I didnt want to end up like that so i moved to Liberty City which didnt solve anything. Since i didnt have enough money i started stripping with my friend Belinda and made a livin off of that. Other than that, thats the only shameful thing ive done; but now im back here about to surprise my big brother Franklin.

The taxi pulled up to my aunts house and i could see him in his bedroom window putting on his favorite jacket. I grinned to myself as i exited the car, i grabbed my bags and snuck up to the house, as i expected; Franklin came out the door casually not knowing i was there. As he locked the door and turned around he immediately stopped in his tracks and stared at me," F-Fiona?" I dropped my bags and reluctantly ran into his arms and squeezed him tight," I missed you so much Franklin." "I missed you too FiFi. You were the only one that kept me sane around these crazy ass people." He squeezed me tighter and lifted me off the ground. Suddenly his grip loosened," Speaking of crazy ass people, here comes one now."

I turned to see who he was talking about and he was right about the crazy part." Yo Franklin who is this? She too fine to be yo girl homie. Besides, why would she be with a fat necked bastard like you when she can get with a long dick nigga like me." Lamar teased. I could feel my face getting hot as i turned away from his gaze laughing. " Have i changed that much Frankie?" " Naw this nigga just too stupid to figure it out." "Figure what out nigga? Is this your girl or not? Either way im gonna steal her from you homie." I laughed as i stepped forward to him," Don't you remember me Lamar? Fiiionaa."

He studied me closer with his hand rubbin his chin. Then the realization kicked in, he gazed at me wide eyed," Fi- Fiona!? Naw nigga this aint Fiona." Suddenly he took my hand and twirled me slowly around checking me out," Yeeaaah you Fiona-" "Aye Aye thats enough," He snatched me away from Lamar and put me behind his back," I aint lettin yo dawgin ass hit on my baby sister like that." Lamar put his hands up playfully as if he was surrendering," Wrong. She definitely aint no baby no more." Franklin rolled his eyes and grabbed my bags for me, abruptly Lamar snatched them away from him and carried them instead.

Franklin shook his head," Lets get you settled in." I followed behind Franklin as Lamar pervertedly followed behind me. As we walked in i could feel Lamar near my ear," When did you get so sexy girl?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders,"When i grew up." "Wooo definitely." He cheered behind us. Franklin stopped in front of, what i believe was a guest room and gestured for me to go in. Lamar quickly followed behind and set my bags beside the bed," Yo Franklin, you should lemme borrow your car so a nigga can show Fiona what she's been missin in the LS."

Lamar snaked his arm around my shoulder and snuggled me into him," Hell naw, i'm not gonna let yo dumbass wreck my car." Lamar sucked his teeth and dragged me out of my room," Fine then, i'll just take her in the love machine." "Nah, nah, nah," Franklin snatched Lamar's arm off of me and pulled me towards him," She ain't-" I glanced at him and grinned," Franklin, it's okay. Just let me go with him so he can shut up." He rolled his eyes and released me from his grip," Iight fine." I turned to Lamar who was smiling wide," Haha, Lamar Davis has won again." I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door, Franklin locked the door behind us and got into his car.

When Franklin took off, Lamar immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. I glanced up at him with a straight face," You're lucky I like you." "Yes, very, very lucky." We walked up the sidewalk until we stopped in front of this white van parked in a drive way,"So this is the love machine?" Lamar opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. He closed the door and got into the driver's side,"Aye, I know it ain't much ,but unlike yo brotha, I ain't makin' big things poppin'. So this the only thing I can afford." I nodded my head and laughed,"Okay." "Aye before we take off, you gotta get some colors." I glared at him,"Hell no, I'm not into that gang banging shit." "Well you been in the families since you were born Fi,"He took off his green hat that had LS on it,"Here, at least wear this." He placed the hat on my head and smirked,"Damn, that hat look better on you." I glanced at him,"I know."

He pulled out of the driveway and started driving around the city,"So what brings you back to Los Santos?" "Homesick." "You was missin' a nigga huh?" I raised my eyebrow,"Why would I miss someone who forgot about me?" "I didn't forget you. I just didn't recognized ya. Shit, you changed ALOT." He pervertedly gazed at me and I giggled,"What was you doin' in Liberty City anyway." I hesitated to speak, not really wanting to tell him the stuff I did there,"Just things." "Things huh?" "Yeah." "Okay I'll take that since you just got back."

Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it; I really didn't pay attention to him just looked out the window. Out of nowhere, the car made an abrupt turn causing me to hit the side of the car hard,"Damn Lamar!" He didn't pay attention to my outburst and scurried the car back into the hood, Grove Street to be exact," What the hell!? You trying to get us shot up!?" Ballers were everywhere down here. He stopped the car in front of this house on the curb,"Aye, wait here." He quickly got out of the car and went into the house. I took off the hat and anxiously waited, every now and then, I would peek out the rearview mirror.

Surprisingly, Lamar came running out of the house with something in his arms, He opened the door and threw the bag in the back. He shut the door and sped out of Grove Street, shots were fired at the van. I screamed and tucked my head into my lap, the car made a lot of sharp turns until we finally stopped. I lifted my head from my lap and we were back at his house. I slowly turned my body towards him and he was already looking at me. I started punching his chest,"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" "I gave you a little taste of what you were missin'." I beat his chest again,"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." He grabbed ahold of my hands and laughed," Maan you shoulda seen how you was actin'. 'Aaaaah Lamar! Aaaaa!'." He imitated what i did and a smile began to creep on my face.

I crept over to where he was sitting and straddled his waist,"I hate you so much Lamar." He let go of my arms and gripped my hips, I caressed his face with my hands and kissed him on the forehead. I gradually kissed his cheeks and lastly his lips,"Well come on over here and hate me some more." I chuckled and began to kiss him again.


	3. Ellie&Ryder

Me and my friends are at Nori's house hangin out, tryin to figure out what to do," Aye i heard there's a party at Grove Street." Nori announced. We all looked at her like she was crazy," Nori are you serious? What we look like partyin with some bangers?" One of my friends Doris argued," Its better than sittin here." I budded in," El you da main one who dont like them gangsters, why you tryin to go?" Doris asked. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly," Im tryin to get high." Doris rolled her eyes,"Bring ya black asses on and lets go then."

We all bunched up in Nori's car, she switched on the radio and N.W.A was playin," Really Nori?" I complained. " Might as well." I sighed and sat back in my seat as we headed to Grove Street.

When we finally made it, there was a few people around the block but gathered around this house. Nori parked the car on the curb and we got out. We hesitantly walked in and the music was loud, people were dancin and drinkin. My friends immediately joined the others and i went to the kitchen. There were a couple of guys wearin green, i glanced at them and their attention was on me," Aye shawty whats ya name?" One with braids asked mischeviously," Mary Jane." The guy raised his eyebrow," Mary Jane?" "Yeah, where she at?" "You should hit up Ryder. He got what you need." I raised my eyebrow,"Who the fuck is that?" "He da nigga with the San Andreas cap and shades, with the sherm." I stared at him blankly," He about dis height." He raised his hand below his chest and everyone started to crack up.

I nodded my head and walked around the house. Everyone was grinding up on each other and i shuffled around trying to avoid the contact. Suddenly, i bumped into a hard figure," Aye fool you better-" the guy turned around and the description those guys gave me fit the dude," You Ryder?" "Who's askin'?" I stuck my hand out for him to shake it," I'm Ellie." He still stood there, he took a puff out of, what i believe was a blunt and blew smoke into the air," You tryin to hit the wet?" "Yeah that's why i came here."

He motioned for me to follow him and i did. We went upstairs and into this room, I sat on the bed while he rummaged through some drawers of the dresser,"Who you come with?" "My friends." "Oh so yo homegirls cool wit the fam?" "I guess so. Why you asking all these question?" He turned away from the dresser with an already rolled up blunt in his hand,"I'm just tryin' to know who I'm sharing my wet with." He handed me the blunt and pulled out his lighter, i put it in my mouth and he flicked the lighter and lit the end of the blunt. I took a puff and held it in before finally releasing it,"Oooo shit you a pro."Ryder laughed sitting beside me on the bed.

*Month Later*

Me and Ryder were walking down the street with his friends, I had myself wrapped around his arm. Him and his friends started getting fired up so i let go of him and kind of walked on my own,"Aye El, hit the wet." He came over to me and shoved the blunt in my face, I pushed his hand away. He shoved it in my face again,"Come on, hit it." I moved away from him,"No." and kept walking. He brought it into my face once again,"Hit the wet, you know you want to." I rolled my eyes and took a puff out of it and blew the smoke into his face. Him and his friends cracked up laughing, I shook my head and walked on. What a bunch of idiots.

Despite the fact that Ryder was a dumbass banger, he became one of my closest friends, we surprisingly hangout nonstop like I was one of the boys. But that was the problem. I don't want to be his friend, i want to be more than that. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up,"What's up with you homie?" Ryder asked kinda concerned; he set me back down and wrapped his arm around me,"Nothing, get your short ass off of me." He playfully pushed me,"Forget you then. You ain't nothing but a buster." I gave him the finger and kept walking ahead of them.

After we did what they had to do, I separated from them and started walking to my house. As i walked on I heard someone coming towards me, I turned around and Ryder was following behind me. I slowed down my pace so he could catch up to me,"Damn slow down, you know I got asthma and shit." I shook my head and laughed,"Naw that's just the chronic." "Yeah, you right, you right." I stayed silent and kept walking,"Why are you following me? Don't you got some 'gangster' shit to do?" "Naw i rather look at this view," He slowed down and stayed behind me,"Da shit is beautiful." "What are you talking about-" I turned around to see his head aimed at my behind, i quickly covered my buttocks with my hands. He laughed and walked beside me again.

We finally got to my house, I unlocked my door and Ryder was still beside me,"Uh you're dismissed." "Shit, I walked this far, let me in fool." I rolled my eyes and we entered my house. Ryder chilled on the couch while i went into the kitchen to grab a soda. I walked back into the living and stood in front of Ryder,"Do you find me attractive?" "Whaa? Why you askin'-" "Answer my question." "Yeah yeah, you a fine ass female." "Then why haven't you fucked me Lance Wilson?" "Damn shoutin' a niggas government, might as well give you the Ryder Express." I smirked before hopping into his lap.


	4. Lydia&Claude

I gazed into the mirror of my reflection, my straight black medium length hair, fell against my apricot skin, the black eyeliner made my green eyes pop even more than they already should. I adjusted my breasts in my black tank top and pulled up my low-rise black jeans and slipped on my white biker boots.

I ran out of my apartment and out onto Liberty City streets.

I walked along the street with nocturnal pedestrians and sleazy hookers. I kept walking until i got to this abandon building, people told me there was a lot of history behind this place.

I pulled out my camera and crept into the building, i switched the mode on the camera to night vision and took steady steps," If anyone is in here, My name is Lydia and i came here to prove to people that ghosts exist. So if you don't mind, can you do something to prove that?" I stayed silent and watched the screen of my camera, still walking through the building.

Suddenly, i heard a noise coming from upstairs, i immediately ran up the stairs to go capture what i just heard. As i crept up the stairs, i heard the noise again, but stopped when i heard voices.

My heart was beating out of my chest,"Where is this asshole?" One guy asked. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted this guy." Another guy announced. I slowly backed away from the scene, steadily stepping backward. Out of nowhere, someone's arm grabbed ahold of me, and another hand muffled my mouth before I could scream.

I squirmed in the, i assume, the man's grip, he squeezed me tighter and dragged me towards the guys.

"Hey guys, we got unwanted company." The guys turned their attention to me and the stranger holding me,"Who the hell is she?" One questioned. "Is she an undercover cop?" The other asked. The stranger glanced at me,"I don't know, and we don't need to, we can kill her right now." My eyes widened in fear, all I wanted to do was get footage of ghost, not get killed by some wise guys.

The stranger unlatched his hands from my mouth,"You got any last words?" One of the guys had his gun loaded and aimed at my head,"P-please don't kill me. I just came here to hunt ghosts i swear." I swallowed the spit building up in my mouth,"I don't even know what you guys were talking about." "Yeah, and you never will."

Before I could speak, a big blasting sound erupted the room, causing my ears to ring. The stranger's hold on me loosened, and i took my chance to get out of his grip. All of sudden, more shots were fired, i reluctantly got on the ground and covered my head. All chaos was held in the abandoned room, but it finally all stopped.

I uncovered my hands from my head, suddenly a hand gently grabbed my forearm; out of instinct I snatched my arm away. I glanced at the mystery person, his solid face was cold and his black hair was short and stiff. He looked down at me with his beady eyes, the gun was still in his hand; I looked him up and down. I swallowed the lump in my throat, praying in my head that he doesn't finish me off like these dudes.

He reached out his hand towards me; i stared at it, but hesitantly took ahold of it. He pulled me up from the ground and handed me my camera. I glanced at him and down at my camera,"Thanks." He nodded his head. Suddenly his phone began to ring and he picked it up,"CLAUDE! Did you kill those assholes or what? You know what it doesn't matter…" I tuned out of the conversation I didn't want to be nosy, but I waited for him to end his call. For what? I don't know.

He finally hung up the phone and exited out of the room with me close on his heels. We finally exited the abandoned building, he was heading towards the driver's side of the car,"Wait!" He turned his attention to me,"Can I come with you?" He looked at me for awhile before he finally nodded his head towards the passenger side of the car, signaling for me to get in. I quickly got into the car with him and we drove off to an unknown place.

As we were riding, I couldn't help but gaze at him, he was so mysterious, like a ghost, but i can see him, i can feel him,"You don't talk much huh?" His attention stayed on the road,"I like that, Claude." He glanced at me for a quick second and continued driving," I'm Lydia by the way." silence fell between us again, suddenly the car made an abrupt stop,"What's going on?" He turned to me, his body was tensed up and I raised my eyebrow.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my face into his hands and crashed his lips into mine. I was stunned at his actions but eventually melted into the kiss. He momentarily, unlatched his lips from mine and sat back in his seat,"You should do that more often." He glanced at me and i did the same as he put the car back in drive and continued driving to the unknown destination.


	5. Julia&Michael

"Mommy." My son, MJ reached out his little arms for me; I picked him up and balanced him on my hip. I grabbed my humongous purse from the kitchen counter and headed out the door of my condo, in the valley of Vinewood. I placed MJ in his cart seat, buckled him in and got in the car myself. Where I was going wasn't too far and got there in no time. Surprisingly, the gate opened for me and I drove right in to the lot. I parked my car behind some that were already here; I scooped up MJ and walked to the front door. I rung the doorbell, and waited oh so patiently for someone to come open the door.

Finally, the door creeped open to reveal the middle age man I had fallen in love with,"Julia, what are you doing here?" "You said you were going to come over and that was a week ago." He sighed and wiped his face," I'm willing to give you all my love and like a fool you choose to stay with a woman who fucks everyone but you." "Hey! You listen to me-" I pointed my finger in his face," No, you listen to me. Your other kids are damn near grown. WE have a little boy who needs to be raised. Have you forgotten about that Santa?"

He scratched the back of his head as I waited for a response,"We're waiting Mr. De Santa." He sighed once again," You still live in the place I got for you?" I nodded my head," I'll be there-" "When?" He rubbed his chin thinking of a time," We don't have all day Mr. De Santa." He glared at me," Tomorrow evening." "Okay." I was about to turn around to walk back to my car but he grabbed ahold of my wrist," Let me see Junior for a quick second." I glanced down at MJ," Want to talk to daddy?" He glanced up at me with his baby blue eyes and slightly nodded his head. I unhooked him from my hip and handed him over to Michael. Watching them together made me somber inside, I could be in his wife's position right now. I would be grateful to have her life with him, but I'm stuck miserable being the "mistress" as she prances around fucking every man she sees. My son doesn't deserve to be put behind while his mischievous ungrateful siblings get all the attention.

I stopped my mind from wandering even farther before a tear would shed, I don't want to seem weak in front of Michael. Finally, he had handed MJ back over to me, he kissed the top of his head gazing at me in the process," Don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow, I promise." I looked into his blue eyes for the last time and walked away to my car.

I stirred the pot as it sat onto of the stove, I turned off the stove eye and walked over to where MJ was playing and watching tv inside the playpen that was in the open living room. Some baby show was playing on the screen, so I decided to just watch it with him as well. Before you knew it, there was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and went to answer the door, and to my surprise Michael was standing there," You actually came." "I promised you I would." "You usually don't keep your promises." He shrugged his shoulders,"I did this time." I shook my head and let him inside, before he fully came in, he pulled his hidden hand from behind his back and handed me a couple of roses. I immediately grabbed them almost feeling cared for until an assumption came into mind,"Don't tell me you're giving these to me because Amanda didn't want them." He stayed silent and walked over to MJ,"Hey Mikey." MJ stood up from where he was sitting and reached out to Michael. I rolled my eyes at him and placed the secondhand roses in the vase with my other flowers.

As Michael and MJ were playing around in the living room, I grabbed three bowls from the cabinet and filled them up with the soup I had prepared. I placed the bowls at the table,"Dinner's ready." Michael tossed MJ in the air and caught him,"You ready to eat buddy?" MJ laughed hysterically, Michael walked over to the table and set MJ in his highchair. I snapped the bib around his neck as Michael sat next to me. I grabbed the spoon from the table and fed MJ the soup,"Julia he's two he can feed himself." I glared at him and turned my attention back over to MJ,"Well if you were here more often you'd know that he's very messy." "Look I don't need you lecturing me about not being here. I got a lot of things on my plate and I really don't need this from you right now." I furrowed my eyebrows at him,"You are not going to disrespect me in my own house-" "Your house!? Don't forget who's actually paying for this little palace of yours." "You think I can't get my own place. If you haven't noticed I'm not like your precious 'Amanda'." All of a sudden he stood up from his chair and I did the same," Keep her name out of your mouth." "What are you gonna do if I don't? Hit me?" He got close into my face and gripped my arm, I glared up into his eyes,"Show your son how you treat his mom like shit."

Out of nowhere his lips were on mine, his hands cupped my face as I snaked my arms around his neck. We backed up into the kitchen counters, he picked me up by the hips and placed me on top of the counters. He placed kisses down my jaw to my collar bone, unknown tears began to spill from eyes, he started to nibble on my neck and I gasped in pleasure,"You fucking piece of shit."


End file.
